


Sten's First Act As Arishok

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sten sat upon his throne, re-reading the letter sent to him by Steve for the fifth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sten's First Act As Arishok

Sten sat upon his throne, re-reading the letter sent to him by Steve for the fifth time. Setting the letter down on the table beside him, Sten looked up as a sweating baker entered. She was close to fainting.  
“Have I done something wrong Arishok?” She stuttered, fiddling with her hands. Sten stood, scaring the poor baker even more.  
“No, I simply wish to distribute this recipe amongst the bakers.” He informed her, handing her the cookie recipes he’d copied from Wraith’s letter earlier. The baker looked confused and frightened.   
“What are these… cookies, Arishok?” She asked, as Sten smiled.


End file.
